Payback
by Screw Hannah Montana
Summary: Miley finally gets her revenge on Rico.


Rico's eyes fluttered, and then slowly opened. At first, he saw nothing but a blurry haze of darkness. Rico blinked once, twice, and his vision became more focused and had begun to clear. Groggily, he made a weak attempt to shift his head and try to examine his surroundings, but found that he was unable to move his head or body.

At the moment, Rico had not fully realized that his arms were tied down to his sides with a leather-like strap. They were bound tightly enough so that his blood circulation was almost cut off. Two metal cuffs held his legs down, and positioned so that they were spread wide apart. Another leather strap held his neck down. All of these bindings made it impossible for Rico to even shift his body even an inch. He was trapped, helpless, and vulnerable.

His thoughts swirling in his mind, Rico groaned and attempted once more to raise his head; a sharp pain came from nowhere, causing him to abruptly halt. With horror spreading throughout his mind, Rico realized that he couldn't move his head in any direction without being poked and stabbed by something. He hadn't known at the time that there were sharp razor blades attached to the inside of the binding. They stabbed at him, poked him, and dug into his skin.

Rico would have winced, but the straps held him tight, and all he could do was whimper quietly. He was lying on his back, on a metal platform of some sort, forced to look upwards into the empty darkness. He could only move his eyes, trying to survey a sign of light, an object, something, but which of course, he couldn't. He kept quiet, hoping to hear a voice, which would be his light in this dark, dark place.

Adrenaline slowly began to creep up his spine, as he grasped the fact that his whereabouts were unknown. Rico desperately struggled to move, tugging at his bindings, trying to pull his body away from captivity. Every time he did so, the blades in the strap which held his head down, would dig into him.

"Ouch! … Um… Hello?" Rico called with slight fear, out into the darkness. He was surprised by how loud his high-pitched voice sounded in the empty silence. Especially when his voice echoed, the word 'hello' bounced off of the walls somewhere before the sound disappeared altogether.

"A-Any-body?" Rico called out again, this time, his voice shaking slightly. He received no reply, and Rico closed his eyes tightly. "Please," he whispered. "Help me."

When nobody answered, Rico panicked. "HELP!" He yelled, once again trying to release himself from the bindings, his muscles tensed and his heart quickened. "HELP ME PLEASE!" The blades from inside the leather strap tore through his skin painfully as he performed these actions, which caused his to gasp.

"C'mon!" He whimpered loudly, as he continued to thrash about. "This isn't funny!"

A high-pitched, feminine giggle interrupted Rico's pleading and he froze in fear. "W-Who's there?"

Out of nowhere, Rico felt something tightly seize his shoulder, which caused him to jolt his body and gasp. Anxiety shot through his spine as the grip tightened, sharp fingernails digging into him. Another giggle entered the atmosphere. This time, it was close to his face. Rico gasped again, as he recognized the laughter, and analyzed who the anonymous person was.

"Miley?" He squeaked in utter disbelief. "I-is t-that you?"

The girl laughed yet again. "Yes, in the flesh!" She answered. Rico let out an exhale as his heart pounded faster. He hadn't realized that he had been holding it in. "Oh. H-Hey Miley! H-How are you? Hehe. Um… Why can't I move?" He questioned the girl.

Rico felt Miley pinch his shoulder slightly and then slowly let go of him. "Um, you can't move because you're tied down, duh! I thought you would have figured that out by now." She stated as a matter-of-factly. If Rico could, he would have shaken his head clear. He squinted, barley making out the girl's hazy outline through the pitch-blackness.

"But…But why? W-what's going on?" Rico asked in confusion, and in slight fear. Miley ignored him, and walked away, leaving the very distressed boy to wonder.

As Rico watched her disappearing figure, he laughed nervously, which once again echoed off the walls. "Heh, heh. You're pretty funny Miley. Ha! C-Come on now, let me out!" He pleaded, in a voice bordering on the tone of hysteria.

"M-Miley?"

Once again, he received no answer.

"P-please… Miley," Rico whimpered, tears gathering at the corner of his shaking eyes. "I-I'm s-scared."

"You are?" A surprised voice emerged from the darkness, along with the sound of squeaking wheels running against an aluminum surface. "Well, no surprise there."

Even though this was the voice of Rico's captor, and even though her voice was in a mocking tone, Rico felt relief flood through him. He sighed, and tried to get some information out of Miley.

"Miley? Can you p-please tell me where and what I'm doing here?" Rico asked, trying his best not to sound scared. A small part of him didn't really expect an answer from Miley. After all, she had ignored him, and hadn't answered any of his previous questions.

To Rico's surprise, she answered. "Well, if I tell you where you are it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore, now would it?" Rico heard Miley's footsteps, and the squeaking of wheels, coming closer on his left. By mistake, Rico tried to turn his head around to look at her, and once again, the sharp blades cut into his skull.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark outline of the girl pushing a small cart, and what seemed to be a duffel bag perched on top.

Rico raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "A s-secret? What secret?" He felt Miley place a hand on his side, which caused him to flinch as an uncomfortable feeling traveled up his spine, and he shuddered.

"That is none of your concern. Oh I've been waiting for this day to come for so long! I've dreamt about this!" Miley said dreamily to the trembling boy. "We're going to have SO much fun together!" She cackled.

Rico kept quiet as he tried to focus Miley's words though a cloudy mind. He finally gained the courage to speak after a few moments. "Oh-no no, no. F-fun? FUN? Th-this isn't fun!" Rico cried out. "This, this is crazy! I d-don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here…"

"I brought you here," Miley explained, "stupid."

"Y…You? You brought me? What are you trying to do?" Rico questioned frantically, once again pulling at his bindings. He started to breathe heavily as he realized the reality of the situation he was in.

Miley shook her head in a disapproving way. "I'm not answering that one Rico, so you might as well not ask again. So save your breath!" She cackled and rubbed her hands together, a scheming grin plastered upon her face. "You'll need it!"

Rico stared at the girl in shock and fear. "What do you mean? What are you going to do to me!?" He felt like crying. Rico began to wonder what activities the girl had plotted. In situations like these, a person might go over plans of escape in his or her mind, debating their options with themselves. Rico, of course, didn't have any escape options, and for good reasons too. So he didn't bother to plot an attempt of escaping, and just tried to get more information out of Miley.

"MILEY! C'mon! Just tell me where I am!" Rico demanded, clenching his fists in fear, and in slight anger. He yanked once more at the straps and tensed his body.

Miley paced the floor and pretended to consider answering Rico's question, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Let me think about that," She said, pretending to debate with herself. Her acting wasn't the greatest, and Rico watched in stony anger. "Hm…No."

A wave of intense, seething anger washed over Rico, shooting through his spine, and he glared at his captor, a flush spreading over his face. "Miley!" He snapped. "Wha-Hmph?!" Miley had clamped a cold, pale hand over his mouth, causing him to cease speaking.

"Shhhh," Miley soothed the boy, "It's okay. I appreciate your curiosity towards this situation, but, like I said before, don't worry about it!" She smiled evilly down at his slightly confused, frightened face.

"Mph? Hmph!"

"Besides," Miley continued. "If you kept talking, it'd break my concentration and I'd have to cut your tongue out, and we wouldn't want that, would we? So you need to stop talking for awhile, okay?"

Rico glared at her, anger shimmering in his eyes. "Hmky," He mumbled through her hand. Miley smiled and removed her hand from the boy's mouth. Rico, very stupidly jumped to the risk and yelled, "Miley! For the last time, JUST LET ME GO!"

Miley's face darkened, if that was possible, her brows furrowed, her once smiling mouth set into a straight line. She lifted her pale hand, and without hesitating, she firmly slapped Rico across his face. The impact caused him to gasp and jerk his head, which only resulted in the blades cutting him up once more.

"MILEY! What the hell-?"

"That does it Rico," Miley seethed, giving the shocked boy an exasperating glare. She then let out a mean grin, as she saw the boy shake in slight fear. Rico tried to ignore the intense burning sensation on his face, knowing that her actions left a reddening mark. "It's going to be a lot harder on you now!"

Rico gaped at the girl, shocked that she had actually struck him. He closed his eyes tightly, as the pain worsened. "Harder on me?!" He stopped, as Miley leaned over, and came even closer to his face, only a couple of inches away. Through the intense darkness, Rico could clearly see her menacing eyes stare at his shaking ones. "Rico," Miley whispered. "Shut. Up."

Rico got the vibe, and instantly clamped his mouth shut. He didn't dare speak now. Not when he was in such a vulnerable state. And especially since Miley had proved that she would actually hurt him, Rico didn't want to get on her bad side now.

Miley smiled, seeing that Rico had ceased to talk. "That's better," She then placed her hands on her hips and looked straight into Rico's eyes. "Now," She said, "will we have any more interruptions from you?" He didn't dare answer, and her smile grew wider.

"Great! Well, that's enough chit-chat! Let's get started, shall we?"

'Get started on what?' Rico wondered to himself. He had about a million unanswered questions swirling about in his mind. 'This is crazy!' He thought. 'Miley kidnapped me! Kidnapped me! Why would she do that? What is she going to do to me? Why is she doing this to me? I don't understand at all!'

Miley's unknown plans of what she called fun drove Rico nuts, but he didn't dare talk to ask her. No, not when Miley was capable of physically hurting him. Rico felt that something was holding him place, to cease him from moving. It was the same thing with his arms, wrists, and legs, being held down by an unknown force, and also being unable to move.

It was too risky. Rico sniffed, feeling quite remorse and helpless. He tried to shift his body again, but only resulted into hurting himself even more.

"Ouch…" Rico mumbled under his breath.

Why was she doing this? What were her reasons? …No…No. That couldn't be. Nobody could have reasons for inflicting pain on another person. It must have been for her sick pleasure. Miley must have been enjoying the pain she was inflicting on him, judging by the way she looked intently at him whenever he let out even a small sign that he was in pain.

Rico's heart quickened. He whimpered as he felt a trickle of blood flow from his temples, trail down the sides of his face, and drip onto the cool, metal table where he lay.

Miley smiled sadistically and clapped her hands together once, twice. The abrupt, smacking sound echoed through the unknown place, bouncing off the walls. Not two seconds later, dim fluorescent light bulbs flickered, and then brightened. The light shone into his eyes, and he wished he could cover them with his hands. Blinking a few times, the boy's eyes quickly adjusted to the light, he surveyed the room he was held captive in.

The room he was located at was medium sized, not much bigger than a classroom. The walls were bare, and an old, sickly looking beige color. Some of the plaster on the walls had been ripped away by an unknown force, revealing blood-red bricks behind it.

The floor had a coppery smell, and was nothing but cold, hard, dirty concrete. Rico looked to his left, and saw Miley standing there with her hands clasped behind her back, and smiling. Beside her was a small metallic cart. The metal had graffiti scratched into the surface, and seemed to be broken down. On top of the cart perched a dull, neutral-colored duffle bag. Something red was specked on the pockets of the bag.

Rico gulped loudly and looked upwards, above him. His heart quickened, his eyes widened, and he almost screamed. About eleven inches away from his torso, hung a strange, metal contraption. It was huge, about as big as a school desk. Then, horrified, he noticed one demeaning feature of the mechanical instrument; sharp, metal, spiky blades. Some of them had dried blood painted on the rims of the blades. The lights in the room shined and reflected against the thick blades, making them appear even sharper.

Rico's body stiffened, his heart beating faster, and faster. "M-Miley?" Rico whispered.

"Yes?"

Rico looked to see that Miley had been rummaging through the neutral-colored duffel bag, perched atop of the silver cart.

"Uh, um… W-what is t-that?" Rico questioned, his voice coming out as a panicky, squeaky whisper. His eyes motioned towards the dangerous-looking metallic gear.

Miley retrieved an object from the duffel bag. Rico strained his eyes to see what it was, but failed, for Miley had hidden the object behind her back. His eyes moved from her hands, focused on her face, and noticed something… off… about her. As he tried to figure out what it was, her smile grew wider, as she focused her eyes on the object Rico had asked about. She gazed at its dangerous, intimidating attachments and back to Rico.

She walked over to the terrified boy's side and leaned down close to his face before whispering menacingly, "It's for you, Rico."

Rico's eyes widened as his body started to shake, his heart thumping loudly. "Wait, what? It's for… me? What do you mean?"

Miley nodded, smiling evilly, and pinched Rico's cheek. "Of course it is! I just said so! But that's for later! Right now, I'm doing something a little different!" With that said and done, Miley pulled her hand out from behind her back. She was holding something. She raised her hand to Rico's eye-level, so he could get a full view of it. The object she held had similar properties of the mechanical saw. The object was metallic, shiny… but most importantly, sharp; a carving knife.

Rico gasped in fear. He tried to shout out, but his breath hitched, and all that came out was a pathetic squeak.

Miley smiled at the boy's reaction, and moving a hand to his cheek, she caressed his face gently, stroking her thumb over the fresh bruise she had afflicted upon him. The girl gave out a sadistic smirk, as one of his tears made contact with her wrist. "You're pretty cute sometimes, you know that? I can't wait to play with you."

Rico just stared at her through wide, terrified eyes. "I… But…"

Miley used the hem of her shirt to quickly polish off the knife. "Oh, and if you're wondering what this is for…" She said, pointing to the knife in her hand, and smirked. "Well, I'll just let you know…" Miley leaned in close to Rico, their faces only a couple mere centimeters apart, and then spoke with a voice that made his blood run cold, "It's what we're going to play with."

"…"

"…"

"…"

More or less of a realization hit Rico full force. "WHAT? M-Miley! You can't do this to me!" More tears streamed down his face, he sobbed loudly, and the girl continued to smile. "Please! I'm sorry for what I did; I didn't mean to do it! Really! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rico cried.

Miley patted him on the head sympathetically. "Rico, I have my own reasons for doing this."

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" Rico yelled.

"Like I said, Rico, I have my reasons…" Miley shrugged.

Rico gaped at her. "B-but that doesn't-" He stammered.

Miley wagged a finger at him, causing him to silence himself. "No 'buts'!" She interrupted. "Now let's begin!"

The girl abruptly grabbed a fistful of Rico's shirt at the collar. Rico gasped as Miley jabbed her knife through the thin fabric. Without hesitation, she attentively slid the knife downward, cutting through the rest of the material, as well as some of Rico's chest. Rico let out a slight whimper as the knife's edge cut through his skin, tears leaking down his face depressingly. As Miley continued, he felt his muscles contract automatically, as the pain worsened. Blood trickled from the tiny cuts Miley had inflicted upon him.

Miley yanked away the tattered remains of Rico's ruined shirt from his body. Now, he was literally shaking with terror, causing the whole platform he was lying on; to vibrate. She gazed at the small cuts she had cut into him and smiled. 'Beautiful,' she thought viciously.

"Now," Miley announced, tossing Rico's shirt to the cold, aluminum floor, "the real fun begins!" She rubbed her hands together excitedly.

Rico gazed at her, tears still leaking from his eyes. "S-stop…"

Miley gasped, and covered her mouth, shocked. "What? Stop? I can't stop now! We've barely started! If we quit now, we'll miss out on all the fun, so nope! I'm not going to be a quitter here!" she laughed. "We have so much more to do!"

Rico let out another cry. "W-what are you going t-to d-do?" He sniffed, trying to focus his words through a cloudy mind. He wished that Miley hadn't strapped his head down to the platform. He would have done anything to not look at the large mechanical saw perched above him so intimidating. He closed his eyes for a sense of security and continued to cry.

"You'll find that out now!" Miley answered the terrified boy. Once again, she reached into the dull-colored duffel bag. Rummaging through the pockets, she carefully withdrew a large syringe, filled with a strange, glowing, blue liquid. Softly gripping Rico's arm, she positioned the needle point at his wrist, and gently pushed in.

Rico tensed, waiting for the unbearable pain that was sure to follow. Instead, a warm, strange feeling spread through his body. Then, a prickling, burning sensation followed, the small wounds on his torso and chest beginning to sting as time passed. Then, he felt the numbness. To his horror, in a matter of seconds, his arms and legs were paralyzed. Once tensed were now limp and lifeless. Rico began to panic as he tried to move his arms, but couldn't. There was no signal, no feeling, and no nothing.

"Oh, no…"

To his surprise, Miley began loosening the leather-like straps that had held him down. She pressed a button on the side of the metal platform, which caused the head strap to loosen as well. Rico watched her in confusion.

'Why would she do that?' Rico thought in bewilderment 'W-why… Now I can escape! YES! GO! Now's my chance!' A voice screamed in his head. 'Get out of here! You're free! GO!

Rico didn't move. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was that he couldn't, even if he did want to. He felt entirely helpless, a feeling in which he had never truly felt before, and now that he did feel it, he hadn't a clue on how to cope with it. He could only stay still, and try to hold back the tears that were streaming down his face.

Miley clenched her glistening knife tightly, until her knuckles turned white. To terrorize the boy even further she moved the knife's edge around Rico's petrified face, tracing his features gently. Rico began to hyperventilate as he eyed the weapon. Too much, it was too much... It was simply too much for Rico to handle.

A loud drone filled the boy's ears. He saw Miley say something, but the repetitive humming drowned out her voice, and appeared unintelligible to him. To his confusion, her face began to blur, and his vision swam. The room started to grow fuzzy, and drown in a sea of black as the drone continued. Rico's head spun as he blinked, trying to refocus. The last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was the sharp edge of the knife tracing his collar bone…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Rico? Rico! Wake up you BASTARD!"

Rico's eyes slowly opened, gaining consciousness, much to his regret. He was lying face down on the cold, metal platform. He let out a weak moan and tried to sit up, with no avail. He could move though, the medicine that had temporarily paralyzed him had worn off. Rico realized that Miley had moved him to this position while he'd blacked out.

Miley lightly slapped Rico's tear-stained face, gaining his attention. "Rico? Are you- Oh! You're finally awake! Now we can proceed!" She informed him.

Rico's heart thumped loudly and frantically at the sound of his captor's voice. He didn't want to converse with the girl, but he needed to say…

"Um… Miley?"

She looked at the broken, terrified boy. "What?"

"I… I-I want to go home…" Tears clouded Rico's vision, as he tried to choke back a cry. He looked over to the girl, who was once again rummaging throughout her duffle bag.

Miley shook her head slightly. "No."

Rico sniffed unhappily, "Why not?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "That's just how it is. Sorry." From the bag, she withdrew a rusty hammer, and some equally rusty, bent nails.

"Please!" Rico frantically pleaded the girl, "I-I… I just want to see my mom and dad!"

Miley cocked her head to the side for a second, and stared intently into the boy's eyes. "Rico," She said, now speaking in a serious tone. "Do you really think it would be okay if your mom and dad saw you like this? It would give them nightmares!" She exclaimed.

Rico swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down. "I… I don't t-think that they would-" He began.

"Shut up," Miley interrupted, in a soothing tone. She set down most of the nails next to Rico's body but kept two or three. Miley took one of the rusty, bent nails, and poked it against Rico's back, right beneath his shoulder blade.

Fear and adrenaline shot up the boy's spine as he felt the cold, hard metal jab against his flesh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miley smile crazily, and slowly raise the hammer. Realization hit him, and his heart practically skipped a beat as the hammer swung down.

A soft, quick whoosh of air reached Rico's ears, and then a loud, sharp 'CLANK!' followed.

For a fraction of a second, Rico felt nothing, but then, a sharp burning pain spread throughout his backside, mostly through his shoulder blade. It was this that caused Rico to let out a blood-curling scream, "GAAAAAH!"

'CLANK!'

Again, searing pain shot through his backside. Tears poured from his tightly closed eyes as his body tensed, his teeth gritted, and fists clenched, "MILEY! STOP IT!" He yelled out. Miley ignored his cries, pulling out another nail. She positioned this one a little lower from the first nail. Without hesitation, she took the hammer, and pounded the rusty tool into the boy.

The horrible process continued. Nail after nail entered Rico's backside. Blood flowed from the wounds, dripping onto the aluminum platform, creating small puddles. Rico began to gasp and gurgle and choke as blood slowly traveled up his throat. His eyes were as large as saucers and his pupils like needle points as his body tensed up automatically.

Miley smiled at the shaking, suffering boy and clapped her slightly bloody hands together excitedly. "Great! It's finally happening!" She cheered happily. She tossed the hammer back into the duffle bag, and wrung out her hands, painted with crimson red.

Reaching into a small pocket of the duffel bag, Miley withdrew a Swiss-Army knife. She clicked it open, and the blade whizzed out, the light gleaming off of the reflective silver.

Miley placed the dangerously sharp edge of the blade against the area where the first nail was hammered into. She pushed against Rico's skin, pushed in, and dragged the knife to the second nail, engraving a dark, angry red slash. Blood trailed her knife as she continued the incision. Miley loved the cries of pain that emitted from the boy as she placed more and deeper cuts into him, which now connected the nails. To her, it was like a game of connect-the-dots. To her, the value of life and death didn't matter in the least.

"There!" Miley chirped, stepping back to look at her handiwork. Using the knife, and using the nails as stencils, she had carved words into his backside like he was a canvas. The words, 'SATAN RULES', were painfully written.

"STOP IT!" Rico screamed, crying out loudly in big, sobbing-like gasps. "STOP IT MILEY!" He cried even harder, his screams echoing off the bare walls of the room. "STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"That's it!" Miley yelled back, Rico's intense cries getting her more excited and worked up. "Let it out Rico! Let it ALL out! Let it out! Let it out! Let it OUT! Let it OUT!" She chanted, as Rico continued to cry, great big tears running down his face, his fists clenched, his body shaking.

"IT-IT HURTS! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Rico screamed again. He started to hyperventilate once again. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, gulping in all the air he could, only to break down again.

"S-STOP I-it… Stop it…" Rico cried out once again, but this time, wasn't so strong in volume. He was really starting to lose it. "Stop it… s-s-stop it… stop…" Blood poured from his wounds more quickly now, pumped by his racing heart.

He closed his bloodshot eyes, and sniffed, letting out a few more whimpers. Miley walked over in front of the boy's face and placed a bloody hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. Rico refused to look at his tormentor, shutting his eyes even tighter. He sobbed, and his tears made contact with her palm, causing her to smile.

"It's going to be okay, Rico," She soothed reassuringly. "It's going to be okay."

After a few moments, Miley reached into the duffel bag once again, this time withdrawing a small, pink cell phone. "I'm so glad Daddy bought me this," she whispered, tracing her finger around the screen's edges.

Miley pressed a button on her phone, turning on the flash. She then took a careful picture of the grotesque work she had inflicted upon Rico. Moving in front of Rico's face again, she proudly showed him the horrifying image displayed on the screen. Rico refused to look, eyes still closed tightly, trying to ignore the horrible pain in his back. Undeterred, Miley whispered, "It won't hurt to look, Rico. It will hurt if you don't look though."

Rico sniffed and opened his eyes to a half-lidded position. As he focused on the image, his eyes shot open in shock, and his mouth went ajar. He stared at the distressing image in total alarm. "W-What...w-ha… y-You…" He sputtered. He couldn't believe what this girl had done to him, what she was doing to him, and in the cold blood as well.

Miley closed her eyes and sighed happily in her own little world of dreadfulness as the boy continued to stare in complete and utter shock. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him.

Rico didn't answer for a moment, his eyes still glued to the screen. The bloody image was more than he could handle alone. After a couple of moments of taking it in, he finally tore himself away from the projected photo, shutting his eyes tightly once more, trying to erase the horrible image from his mind. Finally, he gained the smallest amount of audacity to speak. "T-This… Th-Th-This is dis-disgusting…" He said in an undertone voice.

Miley watched him with interest and then slight confusion as he looked up to her with contempt. "You- Y-You're-" Rico rasped, and then let out in the quietest voice he could whisper, "A psychopath…" The whisper was so raspy, so quiet, that it was almost inaudible. Yet, with an unfortunate stroke of luck, Miley managed to take notice of it.

From those words spoken by Rico, something triggered inside Miley, something snapped. Anger flooded through Miley's body and clouded her mind, to the point where she was shaking. Picking up the rusty-like hammer once more, Miley struck him on the side of his face with all her might, where she had slapped him earlier, barely missing his eye. There was a slight crunch as the hammer struck his cheek bone. Rico let out another scream of pain, more tears making their way down his bruised, beaten, swollen face. In a fit of rage, Miley chucked the hammer across the room with all her might, where it hit the wall with a dull clunk, and fell lifelessly to the floor.

Miley spun around to face Rico, who was looking at her in terror. She reached out to grip his chin, and forcefully yanked his head upwards to face her. He recoiled, as his neck was stretched beyond comfort, and the feeling of the blades from the inside of the leather strap cut deep into his skull. Rico swallowed back the blood creeping up his throat as her eyes met his.

"I," Miley began, growling as she did, "am not…" she yanked the scared-beyond-repair boy even closer, "A PSYCHOPATH!" She screamed out in pure rage. With that statement announced, Miley powerfully slammed Rico's bruised face down onto the aluminum platform, smearing his tears and blood across the shiny surface.

Rico cried out at the beyond painful impact. "AHH! W-Wait! I'm sorry! Miley, I'm sorry! Really! I-I didn't mean it!" 'Oh no, what've I done?' He thought forlornly.

"Yeah, sure," Miley grumbled. She grinned at Rico and once again loosened the straps that held him down. She commanded the boy to turn over to lie on his back.

"What? No! No I won't!" Rico cried. "I c-can't! N-Not like th-!" Rico gasped, cut off. Miley had pounced upon the platform and was staring at him oh-so evilly.

"You will!" She commanded.

"N-No!" Rico screamed, "I can't, you bitch!"

With that said, Miley kneed him as hard as she could in his special area. A soft crunch followed her sudden action, and after that, intense hurt. Rico squeezed his eyes shut and screeched through his gritted teeth as the white hot pain licked at his thighs and groin.

"You will," Miley said softly. "And if you don't, I'll make sure that you can't have children." She motioned downwards and held up her knife once more. Rico let out a cry once more, defeated. The pain was too much. He tried wriggling his body in order to flip over, but found that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

"Do it, Rico."

"N-NO! I can'tAAAH!" Miley had kneed him again, much harder this time, and Rico arched upwards. Again and again she did this, until Rico was too exhausted to scream, the area between his legs aching, tender, and sore.

Miley shook her head in disappointment. "Well, Rico, you knew the little deal. If you couldn't flip yourself over… well…"

"I-I…I CAN'T!" He screamed. "PLEASE! OH GOD…" He was rambling.

Miley sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. She gently gripped Rico's neck and one arm hooked around his legs. With a firm grip on his body, she gently flipped him over.

Rico gasped as waves and waves of pain shot up his body. Tears of pain trailed down his cheeks and he did nothing but cry. Miley watched the helpless boy with satisfaction.

"Alright Rico, "She whispered, "on with the chainsaw." Rico barely heard her, too focused on the inhuman pain his body was experiencing. A sharp whirring sound interrupted his thought and he opened his eyes to a half-lidded position. He watched as Miley strapped two metal conductors onto his neck, the other two at his torso. His eyes trailed from the conductor to the wires, to Miley, who was smiling, her hand on a switch.

Rico barely had time to react before she flipped the switch, and charges of electricity burst into his body. Rico jolted from the shock, his hips thrust upward, the front half of his torso touching the spikes of the metal chainsaw. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

Rico's eyes widened as stars and beams of light appeared before his eyes. The pain, all he could think about was the pain. Then, a whirring sound… The metal contraption's gears spun, and shredded his torso and chest. Blood splattered everywhere, and on everything, pumped by his racing heart. The spikes ripped away at his flesh, the electricity coursing through his veins.

He couldn't live. There was no way. Rico was convinced that he was going to die. And now, in the grand scheme of things, he was welcoming death by this point. He wanted to die.

After about thirteen seconds of this, Miley shut the gears and electricity currents off. Rico's body jolted from whatever shock was still in him, and then he lay still. His eyes and mouth were open, staring at the ceiling. His fingers twitched, and Miley skipped over to him. "You must want this to be over, am I correct?"

Rico didn't answer.

"Well, guess what, Rico," Miley whispered. "You're not going to die."

At this point, Rico passed out. His torso was entirely ripped open, entrails were slightly yanked out of his body and his rib cage exposed. Miley looked over the mess and shook her head, sighing. "I've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

For the next few days, Miley worked on sewing the boy back together, placing his entrails back into his body and reconnecting them; using tweezers to work the rusty nails out of his back, applying medication to the ugly wounds, all while Rico cried, and begged to go back home.

"You can go back," Miley soothed. "But not until I fix you up." She hand stitched the skin of his torso back together, and Rico bit his bottom lip at the stinging sensation. "I mean, do you really want to go home looking like a zombie?" She asked gently.

Rico didn't bother answering as the girl sewed the last stitching for his torso. She stepped back and grinned with satisfaction. An ugly, bloody scar trailed from his chest to the lower part of his stomach. She had hand-stitched it with black thread, giving the sight an eerie look. Rico just closed his eyes and refused to look at the mess.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why would you let me live?"

"The real question should be why I didn't let you die!" Miley laughed softly. "That'd be too easy for you. You deserve to die, but I think letting you suffer is much more suitable for my taste."

"W-When can I go home?" Rico asked, not expecting a real straight answer from his tormentor.

"…Tomorrow." She answered, which surprised him greatly. He was going home? He was going home!

Rico jerked with excitement by mistake, and pain shot up his front half, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth.

True to her word, Miley kept her side of the deal if Rico was unable to flip himself over. He shed a lot of blood that day. And she waited until his heart pumped enough blood so that she could cut off his…reproductive organs.

"I-I can? Really?" He squeaked, once he could cope with the pain.

Miley nodded. "But Rico, if you tell anyone about this, I'll bring you back in here. I'll repeat EVERYTHING I did to you. But next time, I won't fix you all the way. I'll keep you alive, but just barely. You'll be down here, living off your own entrails, and you will die in the slowest way possible."

THE END...?


End file.
